Meant to be
by boys bring confusion
Summary: Ruthie is loving her life as a junior at Calvin University. Life seems normal, and her friends and family have made her incredibely happy. Well everything did seem normal until history began to repeat itself. Marthie. Story better than summary
1. Only time can tell

Ruthie is now a junior in college, at Calvin University in Michigan. She is studying to be a producer for television. Life is has been normal for Ruthie Camden until history begins to repeat itself.

Ruthie's POV:

My brain is about to bust! I can't write any more of this paper. Seriously when will a television producer ever need to know the similarities between Shakespeare's works and his childhood. Probably never! I closed my laptop and set it on the dresser beside me, and flopped onto my bed looking up at my decorated ceiling.

My roommate Faith and I had become best friends ever since our first day at freshman orientation. We met while we were at the school setting up our schedules and immediately requested to be roommates. We have stayed together since our freshman year and helped each other through the many ups and downs college has to offer.

We are proud to admit that our dorm has the sickest decorations. Our walls are covered with posters of bands, pictures of our families, and pictures we have accumulated over the past three years here at Calvin. We moved our beds so that our backs are both up against the wall with the windows. On the wall opposite of us, we created a huge collage of pictures of us and the many friends we have made while here. There are pictures of us at football games with our faces painted, pictures of a huge water fight that we started outside our dorm, the two of us in dressing rooms in some of the big shops in town, and tons of pictures of our friends on Halloween and other holidays.

I heard a key turn and the door to our dorm open as Faith walked in.

"How is that essay going hun?" she asked smiling.

"It isn't going so well. I wrote about three quarters of it in the past three hours, but I can't get figure out an ending that suits the rest of it." I replied sighing in frustration, and still looking up at the ceiling.

"Well, maybe if we go out, and you clear your head you will be able to finish it." She replied, walking over to my bed and pulling me up.

"Yeah your right, let me just go put some make up on." As I got up and grabbed my makeup bag my phone began to ring. I looked at the screen and it said SIMON. I flipped open the phone and said,

"Hey bro, what's up?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to say hi. Oh yeah, and tell you that Sandy is pregnant!" He yelled into the phone with excitement. I began to scream and jump up and down which caused Faith to look over at me and laugh.

"Oh my gosh Simon, you guys are having a baby! I'm so happy for you." Oh yeah I forgot to mention that Simon and Sandy got married last year. Finally.

"Thanks, we are both really excited." He replied and I could tell he was smiling his million dollar smile on the other end.

"Well, I was actually on my way out, but tell Sandy I said congratulations and I love you both and miss you!"

"We love you too Ruthie. I'll call you tomorrow."

"Ok, bye. (pause) Oh wait, Simon."

"Yes?"

"Have you told Mom and Dad yet? Or Matt, Mary, Lucy, Sam and David?"

"Nope not yet. Mom and Dad are next and then the rest of the siblings. We are the closest so I wanted you to be the first to know."

"Aw thanks, that means a lot. Ok Faith is waving to me to get off the phone. So I'll talk to you later. Bye" I hung up the phone and couldn't stop smiling.

"I'm so excited for them!" I said to Faith while putting on some eyeliner.

"So what will that be 2, 4, 8, 9, nieces/nephews you will have." She said while counting on her fingers. I grabbed my bag and we walked out of the dorm while I said,

"Well, Matt has Macon and Stephie and Mary has Charlie and Dee. Lucy has Savannah, Dallas, Cali and Austin, and now Simon will have a little boy or girl. So yeah that will be nine." I replied.

"Wow, once all the Camden kids start having their own kids the family is going to be huge. How are your parents going to do the holidays?" Faith asked.

"Are you kidding, my parents have always said the more the merrier. Numbers have never bothered them. Did you forget, I am one of seven." I said laughing. After three hours of walking around and shopping we were both starving so we headed to the dining hall for some dinner.

"Yum, pizza." Faith said while we were standing in line for dinner.

"I can't believe you eat that almost every night, and don't get tired." I said laughing at my crazy friend.

"It's pizza it is not something you get tired of," she replied smiling.

"Ok Luigi I'm going to get myself a nice healthy, grease free salad. I'll meet you at our table." I said while walked over to the salad buffet.

"Kay." She replied without even taking her eyes off of the pizza on display. When it came to food that girl had a one track mind. After I made my salad I got a glass of water and walked over to our usual table. We always sit at the round table directly in the middle of the hall. Everybody was already sitting down with their food. These ten other people, pretty much kept Faith and I sane over the past two years. Their names were, Dustin, Jessie, Larissa, Nick, Zoey, Maddy, Dan, John, Jenna and Kevin. We all sat together during our first meal as freshman and we were all scared to death of being away from home. We all found comfort in knowing eleven other people and we always had someone to talk to around campus. After two weeks the twelve of us had become inseparable and our group was constantly looking out for each other and helping others. When I sat down Dustin asked,

"Where is your other half?"

"On the pizza line, where did you think." I replied causing everyone to laugh. A few minutes later Faith walked over to our table with her plate full of a slice of pizza, broccoli, pasta, and French fries.

"You look like you are eating for a big race." Dan said pointing to the plate full of carbs Faith had set down in front of herself.

"Dan, you know our girl, she eats like a guy and somehow manages to stay skinney." Larissa said.

"She is a medical mystery." I said, "they can't figure out where all the food goes once she puts it in her mouth." Everyone started laughing and then Faith said,

"Ok guys to be jealous that I can eat whatever I want, and still look hot." She said smiling.

"Amen to that!." Dustin yelled and raised both his arms which caused Faith to throw a handful of fries at him.

"Thanks babe. I was getting hungry over here." He replied smiling, and then stuffed the fries into his mouth.

"Oh you two stop flirting." Zoey, said smiling.

"Oh everybody listen up." I added quickly trying to get everyone's attention. "You guys all remember my older brother Simon." They had all met my whole family, when I invited them to a summer BBQ at my house last year.

"The blonde one right?" Jessie asked.

"Yeah the blonde one that is older then me. The one that is married to Sandy. Not one of the twins." I answered and they all nodded their heads, "His wife is having a baby!" I said grinning from ear to ear.

I heard a bunch of "congratulations" and "awesome". Soon it was nine o' clock, and everyone was making plans to go to the movies. I decided I would go back to the dorm and sleep because I had an early class the next morning, and I needed some sleep. I said goodbye to everyone, and Faith and I walked back to our dorm. After I had changed into my pajamas and turned on the t.v so Faith and I could relax their was a knock on the dorm. I got up and opened the door to see my dorm advisor Stacy standing in front of me.

"Hey Stacy, whatsup?" I asked.

"Dorm security just called me, and they said that there is someone waiting outside the building and they are asking for you." She replied, "are you expecting anyone?"

"Um no, but I'll go down, and see who it is. As long as the security is still there I'll be fine." I replied, "Thanks for letting me know Stacy."

"No problem." She replied while walking to her room. I went back inside the room and slipped a sweatshirt over my t-shirt and put on my slippers.

"Who do you think is asking for you?" Faith asked. Obviously she has heard Stacy since the door and bed were only about twenty feet away from each other.

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out." I replied grabbing my key and heading for the door.

"Do you want me to come with you?" she asked

"No I'll be fine. If I'm not up here within fifteen minutes could you just come down and make sure everything is ok." I asked

"Sure no problem." She replied. I closed the door behind me, and ran down on four flights of stairs. I was too nervous to take the elevator. Who would be looking for me at ten o' clock at night I wondered. Maybe it was someone from my family, who was in trouble. As a began to worry myself that one of my siblings was in trouble I began to ran faster and ran right through the entrance and into a solid, tall and extremely familiar shadow.

"Ruthie?" the shadow said. I backed up, to try and make out who was hidden underneath the dark shadow and gasped when I figured out who the familiar shape was.

Tell me what you think pleaseee!!!! I'm a new writer and I want good and bad feedback!


	2. a blast from the past

"Martin, what are you doing here?" I asked looking up at him, "I haven't seen you in over four years. How did you find me?"

"Simon told me where you were. I need to talk to you." He replied looking down at his feet.

"Martin, look at me! It is late and I have an early class in the morning. Please tell me why you are here." I said to him, aggravated by the way he was acting.

"Look Ruthie. After I left for Texas to play ball, I realized the mistake I had made. I was heartbroken, and missed you horribly. For three years all I did was play baseball, and do my schoolwork. Then when Sandy called and told me about what happened to Aaron I was devastated. My poor baby, had lived such a short life, and I had no clue why. My grades began to slip and I came close to being kicked off the team, but I kept thinking of you and how sweet, funny and beautiful you are and your memory pulled me out of my slump. I managed to graduate and was recruited for a minor league team. I played for them for the last year, and then the coach for the Detroit Tigers recruited me to play here for them. So here I am, and when I told Simon I was here he told me you had been going to college in Michigan for a while. So I decided to visit." He replied staring me in the eyes, with the strong and dependable look which had always comforted me.

"Wow, so you are playing major league ball now that is great." I replied wrapping my arms around my body trying to keep any warmth from escaping as a breeze blew by. Martin saw this and took his jacket off and slipped it onto my shoulders. I decided not to reject his gesture and I slipped my arms into the jacket which warmed my up quickly. Mhmm it smelled just like him, the smell made me want to just hug him right there.

"Yeah, it is a dream come true. But I have realized that there is something missing from the dream and without it, the dream is nothing to me." He said looking me straight in the eyes so I knew what he was trying to say.

"Ruthie, I love you. I always have loved you. I was just too stubborn to let my feelings for you to show. I always thought that the protectiveness I had over you was brotherly, but now I realize it was jealousy. Leaving you was the biggest mistake of my life, which is why I am here." I couldn't believe what was happening. It took me three years to get over Martin after he left Glen Oak, and seeing him standing before me I felt all of my feelings rushing back to me again.

"Martin I haven't heard from you in four years, what makes you think that I will just forgive you and forget everything? I cared about you so much Martin, you were my best friend, and you just left. I spent two years crying over you, and wondering where I went wrong until one day I realized that I did nothing wrong at all." I replied while walking over to a bench and sitting down.

"Ruthie you are right, this is all my fault which is why I came here. I never got over you; I have tried so many times, but I could never do it. Everywhere I went I was reminded of you, and everything that made me care about you so much. I made a huge mistake and I know that, but I also know that you stole my heart a long time ago; and I can't get it back." At some point while he was saying this my emotions overcame my body, and I felt myself beginning to cry. When Martin saw the tears on my face he walked forward and embraced me in his strong arms. The minute his arms locked around me, everything was better. I knew then that even though I told myself I was over him, I never truly was. He was the only man who I could hate and love at the same exact time. The only man who could drive me mad, but also make me the happiest person alive. He knew just what to say to upset me, comfort me, and take my heart.

I looked up into his eyes and said, "I never stopped loving you either. I just ignored my feelings so the pain would go away. For a while it did, but when the pain left a piece of me went with it. Now that you are here again I feel complete once again." At that moment he leaned down and kissed me. Suddenly I heard a door open and someone say, "Woah." I pulled away to see Faith staring at Martin and I.

"You told me to come down, and check on you, but I can see you're fine so I'll just go back upstairs." Faith replied smiling.

"Faith wait." I said, "This is Martin, a really close friend I grew up with. Martin this is Faith, my roommate and best friend." They both said hi to each other and then Faith headed towards the door to go back inside.

"Martin, I think I should actually go inside to. I have a really early class tomorrow, and I need some sleep. Here is my number." I said taking his phone out of his pocket and typed it in, "Call me tomorrow, and we can go out or something and catch up."

"Ok, I will." He said. As I began to pull away he grabbed my arm and pulled me into a kiss before saying, "Good night." I smiled and walked back into the building waving to him as a closed the door. My veins were bursting with adrenaline, and I ran up the four flights of stairs and to my room. When I closed the door I put my back against it, and slid down so I was sitting on the ground. Faith leaped up from her bed, and sat down right in front of me and said, "Okay, what was that all about?"

I began to tell her about Martin and I. I told her that he lived with us for a while and we became really good friends. I told her bout my secret crush on him, and Sandy and Meredith. I also told her what he had told me about moving to Michigan and playing for the Tigers.

"Wow, it sounds like fate brought you two back together." Faith said smiling.

"Yeah, well the two of us are known to have our ups and downs. We constantly fight, and disagree with one another yet I love him so much." I replied thinking about what had just happened, and wondering what would happen over the next few days. I got up and said,

"Alright, well I'm going to go to sleep now, so I am not dead for class tomorrow."

"Ruthie, are you wearing his jacket?" Faith asked looking at me funny. Oh my gosh, I looked down and saw that Faith was right. I still had his jacket on. It was so soft, and comfy I totally forgot I was wearing it.

"Yeah, he gave it to me because I was cold, and I totally forgot to give it back." Faith winked at me, and I started to laugh. Then I pulled down my covers and laid down in my bed, letting my blankets, and Martin's jacket surround me with warmth. I turned over and faced the wall thinking about his eyes how they looked sad and happy at the same time. Also his arms, and how safe I felt when he held me. Lastly, his kiss. My lips were still tingling from it. It was the most passionate kiss, I had ever felt, filled with love and joy. I pulled the collar of his jacket up to my face, inhaled his scent, which made me hungry to hold him once again. As all these thoughts raced through my mind I found my eyes closing. I had never felt so peaceful before in my life, and I realized that was what I was missing all this time. Peacefulness.


End file.
